Community:SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX/Live In A Five Star Island Resort®
Live in a Five Star Island Resort is a controversial game that was built by SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX.This game is once boasted the title of the fifth most played game within Roblox. The game is quite controversial as well, as many veteran players dislike both the game and SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX as well. However, newer users tend to like the game more, as they don't know the back-story behind the Island Resort's controversy. The popularity of this game is thought to have helped Sonic's controversial super-clan F.E.A.R. to attract the majority of members in the group, which has over 134,000 members. Many other players have made their own island resorts after Sonic's became popular. One of the most famous examples is Lando64000. The game was reviewed in XiaoXiaoMan's Raging Roblox Reviewer, and is still reviewed by many players. History Live in a Five Star Island Resort was created on December 16, 2008. The game became famous in early 2009 and surpassed Wierdoking's version of the game in late 2009. The first version of the game was introduced in 2008, and is unknown due to the fact it was replaced before Sonic became famous. The next version of the game was almost a complete replica of Wierdoking's version of the game, which is why most players criticize Sonic. In 2010, the game was remade into a more unique version than Wierdoking's version. However, this move still met a negative response from the Robloxian Community, as the new version was still made mainly out of free models. In 2011, a third version of the game was released, only to be taken down later and replaced with the 2010 version. In April 2012, Sonic stated that he might re-make his infamous resort, although a release date has yet to be determined. In 2012, the game is not as popular as it once was, as it has not hit the page in 2012, and has fallen off the front page of most played games of all time, and is now on the third page of the most popular games on Roblox. In 2016 he made a 2016 version. Map Description As the title would suggest, the game is spead out on a series of Islands located in a tropical climate in the middle of an ocean. There are three islands total: one main island and two secondary islands. Players spawn on the main island, with a red carpet leading from the spawn to the hotel. The main island contains a hotel, pool. dance floor/stage, beach, among other things. The hotel is divided into three stories. The first floor is a lobby, which contains a gated front desk, buffet, lounge, and restaurant, with a deck out back. A staircase and elevator are located here to travel onto upper floors. The second floor contains a spa and gym. The third floor contains two hotel suites, each with a living room, dining room, kitchenette, bedroom, and bathroom, with a balcony. The rooftop contains tables, hat changers, and a private office which is only accessible to Sonic himself. There is also a helicopter spawn on the top of Sonic's office, which players can use to fly around the place with. The helicopter has been criticised for not working properly, and only spawning one helicopter. Outside the hotel on the main island are some body changers, and the stage area. The stage area contains some instruments onstage, a backstage, a dancefloor, and a DJ room that plays music. Only VIP members are allowed in the DJ room. Next to that is the pool. On the other side of the island is a beach, with a shack for VIP members, and a room in the shack for Sonic's access only. There are two docks near the beach, a main dock that contains jet-skis and a cruise ship, and a secondary dock, with nothing on it. There is also a little house on the main dock. Connected to the main island is a highway. At the end of the highway that connects to the main island is a parking lot, complete with sportscars and schoolbuses. The highway connects the mainland to one of the secondary islands. Out in the ocean are two secondary islands. The first contains a soccer field and a stone hut, and is surrounded by a flowerbush wall. It is isolated from the other two islands. The second island is a hilly island. It contains a bar, along with huts and houses. This island is connected to the main island through the highway mentioned above. Criticism Throughout the games' history, Live in a Five Star Island Resort has met a negative response within the Robloxian Community for several reasons. The game is often criticised for being copied from Wierdoking's Island Resort mainly because Wierdoking's version was created first, and Sonic's version looked strikingly similar to Wierdoking's. Although Sonic has recently tried to make things better by admitting Wierdoking's Island Resort inspired his, many users still think of Sonic as a game stealer. The game is also heavily criticized for the large amount of free models that are present in the map. Quite a bit of things are free models, and even Sonic himself has stated that the game is partially free modeled. Many users think that it's unfair that a free modeled game, which took so little time to make, became so popular. This has caused many players to call Sonic a horrid builder. Like other roleplaying games such as Welcome to the Town of Robloxia and The Complex, Live in a Five Star Resort has occasional ODers, though many games have them more frequently.